WAR & FAMINE
by Legendaryicon
Summary: A war within 2 Clans has broken out. For 10 years. Now this war has drawn the line. There are only 2 warriors left. Now Fates are drawn. " WHAT ARE WE IN THIS LIFE!" READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!
1. DEATH

From Author: **_LEGENDARY ICON_**

"A short story, hopefully its loved and cherished"

"This is a short story that I have been working on for some time"

"READ,REVIEW, and ENJOY!"

* * *

CHAPTER 1

DEATH

A War had broken out between 2 vicious Clans. 2 Clans from the North and South. One strong for their training and ambition.

The other strong for their will and determination. These 2 Clans have reached their point in this war. Made by 2 individuals with goals.

A set of goals that would change their fates. Changing the course of there heritage. A planned path for both Clans. Until now.

10 YEARS OF WAR…...

Massive town named "Helmsman" was burned to the ground. A male SPARTAN IV in armor named "WETWORK". His Spartan colors were solid black. His name was known as "DAWN". His lights glowed white. He walked past ashes of dead. Ashes of burned buildings. His eyes looked left and right. His hands tightened. The day had gone bad with all the hatred. His Spartan body armor was slightly chipped.

Around each of his armor plates. His breathing became faster.

Looking back and forth. All he could see down the blackened road path was nothing. Ashes made into a long path. His heart felt the suffering pain.

He stopped walking. Sounds of screaming and voices went through his mind.

"Daddy, will wait for you"said his son named "Jeffery"

Dawn looked down at his feet. Under his feet were hand prints of his 7 year old son. Instantly he dropped to his knees quickly.

His knee cap armor slammed hard into the ashes. His hands both dug into the ashes. Gripping them tightly.

Within his helmet his scans showed the ashes scans.

Yet the voice of his son went on through his mind.

"Daddy,Daddy,Daddy?!"it continued

Dawn slammed his fists into the ground. His hands shook. The sky was clouded. Bits of ashes continued to drop all around him. Dawn felt horrible.

Knowing that his worst enemy had done this. Gone to the point that he never thought possible. Dawn looked up as he heard the scream again.

Instantly rushing to his feet he ran forward. Dawn dashed, his heavy feet slammed hard into the dead soil.

His thoughts of his wife.

"Please come back soon" said his wife named "Adriana"

"Dawn we need you"she continued

Dawn ran faster. Ashes slammed hard against his armored plating.

His eyes stared. His emotions gained a higher leverage over him. His eye sight went eye sight went blurry then slowly back.

He could see people running away in forms of built ashes. As he continued on this path he could hear voices.

"WAR?! NO!"yelled a voice

"WHY!?"yelled another

"They-They- No!"yelled another

"WE MADE A TREATY!"yelled Adriana

"DAD! WHY?!"yelled Jeffery

Dawn stopped running as he stared at a tall ashed bodied. Adriana looked back towards reached out with towards each other.

His memories went like a playback memory of a video. Instantly seeing what had happened. Dawn slid across the cold dead ashed ground.

Dawn ran forward and slid across the ground on his knees. He caught his wife as she dropped into his arms.

"Dawn…I-I-I love you…"she said

"Dad, I wanna be just like you a honest warrior"said Jeffery

Dawn held her tightly. Seconds after her words. She shattered instantly in his arms. He couldn't believe it. Only after hearing those words.

His world came crashing down in his mind. His own son and wife. Gone. Half his body was covered with ash covering.

Dawn stood up closing his eyes. His rage grew within him. His enemies have gone to far this time. Only one in particular.

Dawn grabbed ahold of the UNSC assault rifle on his back. It was colored black and blue.

Dawn walked out out of his north towards the next Village.

The Village named "Newalla".

**_HALO: WAR & FAMINE_**


	2. FAMINE

CHAPTER 2

FAMINE

Both Villages. Both lands. Many have come before trying desperately to gain them for their own riches.

Yet none could gain them. Now these 2 villages fight amongst each other for the same thing. Expansion.

The village named "Newalla". Was large and abandoned. Alone, left to rot away slowly. She wandered. Wandering through the large chunks of smoke.

Large chunks of mist and death. She couldn't bare knowing what happened. Over the many years of violence between both clans.

She couldn't blame anyone else besides her enemy.

She was a female SPARTAN IV. Her body colors were solid white. She wore the Spartan armor named "Pioneer". Her lights were solid color black.

Her name was "FALLEN". Voices went sounding off. Back and forth.

"FALLEN, YOU'RE A HERO" said a civilian

Fallen continued walking. She remembered everything. From the first day of training to the last day of her success.

Her footing left markings within the ashed ground.

"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, FALLEN REMEMBER THAT DON'T YOU FORGET" said A man named "Harry"

"YOU'RE THE CLANS NEW LEADER" said a Lieutenant

Fallen looked down at her hands. They didn't shake. Only ashes covered her hands. Fallen cried.

Tears came down her cheeks. Sadness flowed out of her. Around her were broken weapons of the UNSC Shotguns, and sniper rifles.

All around shattered.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU" said her boyfriend named "Andreas"

Fallen lowered her hands. Placing them by her sides.

Anger surged through herself.

"HONOR" said a civilian

"TRUST" said another civilian

"LOYALTY"said another

Fallen looked forward. The horizon of the sunset was gone. Covered by continuous clouding cover. Fallen could hear the hatred screaming.

Yet she caught a slight glimpse of something in the deep ground floor. Something odd. Walking towards it.

She could see it away from her by 10 feet. Her visor scanned and showed signatures. Fallen stood staring downward.

"RESPECT…"said another voice in her mind

"YOU'RE THE VILLAGE'S SAVIOR" said another voice

"I NEVER WANTED THIS...WAR BETWEEN CLANS...DEATH...LOSS"said Fallen

Fallen needed down to get a better look. As she stared down at the strange buried object.

Reaching out to hold it and uncover what it is.

Instantly stopping her was a loud scream. A large yell of mixed feelings. Fallen looked up and ran forward.

As she did she could hear the direction from where it was coming from. As she ran forward towards the edge of the cliff she jumped forward.

As she dropped heavily. Quickly. She could barely see the ground floor. Fog became suddenly uncovered.

Her eyes grew wide as she noticed bodies ahead of her.


	3. THE TWO SHADES

CHAPTER 3

THE TWO SHADES

THE WAR...BETWEEN 2 CLANS HAD GONE ON ENOUGH...YET DESPERATE MEASURES HAD BEEN TAKEN WAY TOO FAR...

A 10 YEAR WAR...THAT HAS FINALLY KILLED OFF THEY'RE PEOPLE...

BOTH KNOWN HEROES IN THEY'RE OWN WAY...

Fallen smashed into the ground. The dead ground under her broke and shattered. Chunks of smoke shot out from under her. Her body was with one hand into the ground. The other on her back reaching for her UNSC sniper rifle.

Her left hand gripped the handle of her red camo sniper rifle. Standing back up to her feet. She walked forward. Both hands holding onto her sniper rifle.

Walking forward. Slight sparks of smoke erupted from behind her. Tiny rocks moved slowly. She could feel the urging sensation around her.

The scream had died away. No life was around her. Dropping 30 feet down. Her tears had gone away. She was uneasy. She didn't even aim her weapon forward.

She reached half way towards what seemed like the center. She stopped. Staring forward at the very image of what she has been fighting against. The man of the opposite Village.

The very image of death itself. The image of a hatred that has flown out into her Village's life cycle.

Dawn stared back at her. Holding his Assault rifle. Gripping it tightly. Yet sounds of everlasting crows. Echoed through the silence.

Both stood 15 feet away from each other. Both stared through each other's visors.

"YOU DISHONORED EVERYTHING"said Dawn

"I DISHONORED NOTHING, I UP HELD OUR END"said Fallen

"YOU LIED...YOU HONOR NOTHING"said Dawn

"HOW DARE YOU...DAWN...YOU ARE DISGRACEFUL"said Fallen

"DAWN...THIS WAR HAS ENDED IN LOSS"said Fallen

Both stood listening to each other. Listening to each other's own hate. Knowing each other's own loss. Dead tree's lied around the worn out battlefield.

Around them was nothing but death. Bodies of Spartans and elites. All lying around with dropped weapons.

"LET'S END THIS"said Dawn

"COME"said Fallen

Fallen didn't even bother aiming her sniper rifle. Bullet after bullet flew at Dawn. Yet Dawn fired his assault rifle. Both ran forward. Heading into a collision.

Both ran forward firing wildly at each other. One by one bullets bounced off there shields. Bounced off into dead bodies. Some into the dead tree's.

Fallen ducked and rolled across the dirt ground. Dawn tried to elbow her but missed. She rolled to her feet and fired her sniper rifle into his back.

Dawn dropped to the ground on one knee and turned around firing jumped back to her right running towards a dead tree.

She tossed,her sniper rifle to the ground. Fallen punched the dead broken tree shattering it. A weapon was hidden within it and was a COVENANT Plasma rifle.

Gripping it tightly in her grasp. Dawn ran in the opposite direction. Both had ran around in a 360 degree angle.

Dawn stopped reaching down gripping the handle of the human shotgun. Dawn jumped forward and rolled up onto his feet. On one knee,he aimed forward.

His Spartan shields recharged back up. His visor scanned Fallen's body. Pin pointing the weak points in her armor. Fallen aimed her plasma rifle and fired.

Both fired at the same time. Both ran forward. Dawn got up from his one knee and ran guns blazing. Both came in front of each other. By 3 feet.

Fallen tossed her Covenant plasma rifle towards his shotgun. Both came in contact. Dawn's shotgun aimed downward as it fired.

Fallen sent a right punch into his chest. Dawn dropped his shotgun and blocked the next left punch. Dawn headbutted Fallen head on. Fallen stepped back.

Dawn sent a quick combo. Right then left. Fallen took them head on and tried blocking them as quick as she could. Fallen ducked the first right.

Dawn quickly noticed her counter. Quickly grabbing ahold of her right leg. Fallen was thrown through a tree and rolled across the dead lifeless dirt.

Fallen rolled back up to her feet grunting. Dawn came with a left punch instantly as she looked forward after rolling back up to her feet.

Fallen blocked and was grabbed ahold of by Dawn. Fallen yelled in rage.

Dawn missed his right punch as Fallen moved left and returned with her quick left kick into Dawn's chest.

Dawn flew back hard into a dead Elite body. Dawn then moved right on the ground. Avoiding the heavy stomp. Dawn go to his feet quickly.

His eyes scanned seeing a dropped elite sword across the split tree lying on the ground. Fallen looked ahead and ran sliding across the ground.

Dawn ran past her as she went off running. Fallen reached another Elite's body grabbing ahold of the Elite sword.

Dawn quickly gripped the handle and turned around. Both sounds of activation went off.

Both turned looking towards each other as the lit light glowed in the fog. Fallen sighed. Dawn breathed calmly. Around them sounds of air went off.

On and on. Smoke shot up into the air. Dawn lifted up the glowing surging light of the electrical sword. Fallen ran forward in a samurai style.

Dawn ran forward doing the same. Both screamed out loud. Both with utter rage. Utter rageful anger.

Both swords clashed and sparks flew. Both swords clashed against each other. Both swung back and forth at each other. Dawn with all his will and strength.

Fallen continued with all her honor and belief. Both Spartans backed away from each other. Dawn stared,his memories of his wife and son went through his mind.

"DADDY!"yelled Jeffery

"MY LOVE, WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU"said Ariana

Fallen looked at Dawn. Her open right hand shook.

"YOUR AN HONEST "said Harry

"YOUR MY HEART AND SOUL" said Andrew

Fallen and Dawn ran into each other pointing both blades into each other creating an instant clash.

Like a samurai last collision with two blades, two opponents.

Both were at the thunder sounds and lighting went on around them. Blood dropped heavily onto the dead ground. The sounds of violence had ended.

Nothing was alive anymore. The last 2 of both Villages had finished they're fight. They're last fight between each other. Nothing was left alive anymore.

From Author: LEGENDARY ICON

"Hey what did you guys think?!"

"We'll thanks, I hope all of you loved this"

"I might make a part 2?!,if you all like this"

* * *

" WHAT ARE WE IN TERMS OF LIFE?!"

**_HALO: WAR & FAMINE _**


End file.
